Liberté nondésirée
by Netsuai Ringo
Summary: Tout le monde recherche la liberté. Pas les Elfes de Maison, pas Winky en tout cas...


Rating : K+

Genre : Angst

Pairing : Winky/ Dobby

Les personnages sont à Rowling, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

_**Liberté non-désirée**_

**E**lle était seule dans cette immense où elle avait travaillé avec beaucoup des siens. Elle était seule et c'était bien ainsi. Personne pour dire qu'elle faisait honte. Personne pour dire qu'elle ne servait à rien. Personne pour la réprimander. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle savait que là-haut, dans la Grande Salle, la fête battait son plein et que même les Elfes de Maisons avaient été convié à participer à la fête. Mais elle n'avait le cœur à les rejoindre. De toute façon, les siens ne l'appréciaient. Ils avaient honte d'elle, alors à quoi cela servait de faire un quelconque effort pour se faire accepter.

-**Q**ui accepterait Winky de toute façon… ?

**A**h, si… Il y avait peut-être qu'une seule capable de la soutenir. Mais qu'importe. Elle ne l'appréciait guère. Ce… Dobby. Il était un Elfe de Maison libre, comme elle. Mais lui, il était heureux de sa situation. Pauvre imbécile. Comment pouvait-on être heureux de se retrouver sans emploi ? Pauvre fou. Et pourquoi arborait-il tous ces vêtements ignobles et inutiles. Pour un Elfe de Maison, être libre était la pire des choses. Mais pas pour ce Dobby. Non, lui était heureux d'être libéré et avait décidé de servir l'Elu lorsque celui-ci en réclamait l'aide. Il travaillait dans les Cuisines de Poudlard et on le payait pour son travail. Merlin, on paye un Elfe de Maison. On ne paye pas un Elfe de Maison. C'était une honte. C'est ça, Dobby était une honte.

-**M**ais Winky… mais Winky, Winky ne voulais pas être libéré… Le maître de Winky… Winky voulais rester avec ses maîtres…

**S**es énormes yeux marron se remplissent de larmes, ses lèvres tremblent. Puis, elle éclate en sanglot. La bouteille à moitié vide tombe de ses mains et chute sur le carrelage, se répandant au sol. Elle cache ses yeux dans ses mains, s'installe dans une position précaire sur son tabouret près de la cheminée. Son lieu favori. Ses pleurs font trop bruit pour qu'elle entende quelqu'un transplaner à ses côtés. Elle est bien trop triste et bien trop ivre pour avoir conscience de quoi que ce soit ou pour se reprendre. Ignorant de l'être près d'elle, elle s'empare d'une nouvelle bouteille de Bièrraubeurre. Cette boisson pourtant inoffensif chez les sorciers, fait des ravages sur les Elfes de Maison. Elle en était devenue dépendante. Hoquetant, elle amène le goulot à ses lèvres et boit à grosse lampée. Elle ne cesse de boire que lorsqu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle a déjà bu la moitié de la bouteille.

-**P**ourquoi ne viens-tu pas à la fête, Winky ?

-**E**t fêter quoi ? La mort de mes maîtres ? La mort de Dumbledore ? Qui sait si le prochain directeur nous acceptera dans ses Cuisines.

-**T**u n'as à t'inquiéter, Winky. Viens à la fête.

-**T**ais-toi ! Pourquoi Dobby et Winky devrions assister à… cette… cette fête stupide ? Dobby et Winky sont des parias... Winky te … te hais de la mettre dans le même sac que Dobby. Winky n'a pas voulu être libre… A cause de Dobby, tout le… monde la déteste. Même les autres sorciers détestent Winky, maintenant.

-**C**e n'est pas vrai, Winky. Les autres sorciers ne te détestent pas. Monsieur Harry Potter a même demandé…

-**H**arry Potter, Harry Potter…! Winky n'aime pas Harry Potter! C'est à… à cause d'Harry Potter que Winky n'a plus de maître.

**L**a misérable Elfe de Maison allait une nouvelle fois apporter la bouteille à ses lèvres lorsqu'une main indésirable s'en empara brusquement. Elle fulmina de colère.

-**Q**ue Dobby rende la bouteille à Winky tout… tout de suite !

-**P**as cette fois, Winky. Winky a trop bu.

**L**adite Winky tenta de descendre de son tabouret, mais ne réussit qu'à choir lamentablement au sol. Se massant son pauvre nez douloureux en forme de tomate, Winky tenta tant bien que mal à se redresser. Elle voyait flou, mais distinguait une forme qu'elle devinait être Dobby reculer avec sa précieuse bouteille. Ses pauvres jambes avaient beaucoup de peine à la tenir debout et c'était lentement qu'elle arrivait à mettre un pas devant l'autre. Ses bras tendu vers l'avant, elle voyait trouble. Sans doute à cause du trop plein d'alcool. Sans doute à cause des larmes qui l'aveuglaient.

-**R**end la bouteille la bouteille à Winky.

-**W**inky devrait plutôt arrêter de boire. Ce n'est pas bon pour Winky. Pourquoi Winky est si triste alors que la Guerre est terminée. Harry Potter Monsieur a même promit à Dobby qu'Harry Potter Monsieur trouverait du travail à Winky si Winky ne pouvait pas rester à Poudlard.

-**W**inky se moque bien d'Harry Potter. Winky n'aime pas Harry Potter. Rend la bouteille à Winky !

-**N**on ! Ni celle-là, ni les autres ! Winky doit se ressaisir !

**E**t dans un claquement de doigt, Dobby fit disparaître toutes les bouteilles présentent dans la salle. Celle qui se trouvait dans ses bras avait également disparu. Son visage qu'il avait voulu sévère se décomposa lorsqu'il vit celle qu'il considérait comme une amie pleurer à grosse larme. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite. Il ne devait pas céder, pas cette fois. Son amie buvait trop, elle pouvait mourir et il ne voulait pas de ça. Les amis étaient fait pour aider, même conter leur gré.

-**Q**ue Winky pardonne Dobby. Mais Dobby ne l'a fait uniquement que pour le bien de Winky. Tout le monde serait ravi de voir Winky à la fête. Si Winky ne veut pas le faire pour Harry Potter Monsieur, alors qu'elle le fasse pour Dumbledore Monsieur. C'est grâce à lui que Winky ne s'est pas retrouvé à la rue.

**S**ans rien ajouter de plus et sans même laisser le temps à son amie ivre de répondre, il transplana en direction de la Grande Salle. Il se doutait bien que l'Elfe de Maison n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de sa tirade, trop concentré à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il savait très bien que Winky ne viendrait pas, qu'elle n'oserait pas. Elle et lui étaient détestés des autres Elfes de Maisons car il était très mal vu s'être libre. Et si Dobby était heureux de sa condition d'Elfe libre et l'affichait, ce n'était pas du tout le cas pour son amie. Il avait bient tenté de lui faire voir le bon côté des choses, de l'aider à remonter la pente, à lui remonter le moral. Il avait presque réussit, mais lorsque la mort de ses anciens maîtres, les Croupton, était arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles de Winky. Tout espoir était perdu. Dobby n'arrivait plus à lui aire entendre raison.

Soupirant de découragement, il se frappa néanmoins les joues pour se redonner contenance. Harry Potter l'appelait, il en était heureux. Il avait une arrière-pensée affligée pour Winky. Il avait des libertés non-désirées dans ce monde…


End file.
